


Yellow

by MultiphandomHeather



Series: Colours [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Colors, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hyunjin manages to find her happiness and a girlfriend, Insecurity, Self-Doubt, she's winning my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather
Summary: Hope, happiness, optimism and cautionYellow is overwhelming
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | Vivi (mentioned)
Series: Colours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Yellow

Yellow.

Before, it was the colour of sunflowers her mother always insisted on having in the living room and the shade of Hyunjin’s favourite crayon. The warm rays of sunshine creeping through her bedroom window in the morning and the slight sourness of lemon in her tea. Strong smell of curry cooked by her sister whenever they met up that never failed to create an aura of homely comfort.

It was a happy colour. The colour of Hyunjin’s beret, the one she wore from the moment Winter chill was replaced by the first warmth of Spring. The shade of sticky notes adorning her desk and the pencil she played with while dwelling on a particularly hard task. 

But meanings can change in time.

Eventually the other side of yellow became more prominent, the one that screamed “warning”, the one filling her insides as they churned with insecurity and the sickening pale hue clouding her judgement whenever she almost managed to utter the words waiting at the tip of her tongue. And it was the bitterness in her mouth as she swallowed them back with shame.

It was also the glow surrounding Heejin when she entered the room light and graceful like a canary despite the overload of work. When she laughed it was the scrunch of her nose and the complete disregard of her appearance that didn’t stop her from being the prettiest girl in the room. The twinkle glimmering in her eye while she enthusiastically described another project she wanted to take part in. It was the colour radiating in her courage and optimism that Hyunjin wanted to bask in as long as she could in hope that one day she would accumulate enough to act on the feelings growing steadily with every day.

During track practice it was the colour of flame bursting inside and pushing her forward. The determination with which she forced her legs to move. Loud cheers of her teammates, their Infinite faith in her capability resonated in Hyunjin’s bones and ran through every nerve, creating a simple conclusion: faster. It was the colour of heat on her skin after running and the light shortness of breath she had to overcome.

Colour that turned out to have a twisted duality.

Simultaneously shining as pride for her teammates’ achievements but also making her insides rot with uneasiness. The determination filling Ryujin’s eyes as she exceeded expectations time after time, beating her own records like it was the simplest thing in the world. Their coach’s warm words of praise that made the girl’s face light up and felt like icy stabs to Hyunjin’s heart.

But it never tainted her opinion about Ryujin, their friendship stayed painted in the warmest shades of yellow with constant support and understanding. In that situation Hyunjin only harboured negative emotions for one person – herself.

It was the colour of text bubble sent to the group chat when she cancelled their outing in favour of running another couple miles. The colour of sad face emoji she got as a reply from Heejin and the tight purse of her lips before starting the additional training. Heavy beat of her feet hitting the ground and even heavier thumping of her heart. The burn in her lungs that somehow didn’t feel satisfying this time.

Over the weeks it became the way her surroundings blurred when she sprinted on the track field. The colour of notebook she dropped after class in a rush to get to practice and the spark that ran through her body as Heejin’s hand brushed her own when they both reached for it. The warmth in the girl’s eyes mixed with a twinge of concern and an unspoken question Hyunjin wasn’t sure she was ready to answer. Yellow stumbled out of her mouth in a form of a couple awkward words before she excused herself, struggling to ignore Heejin’s dejected expression and the stinging of her own eyes.

That night it was the colour of her voice muttering a string of curses into the pillow, hoping the distant glow of city light could drown her shame.

It was the colour flowing down Chaewon’s shoulders in soft waves when she tried to convince Hyunjin to show up on their next outing. The frown on her face and adorable grin that showed up when Hyunjin relented. It was in Yerim’s excited squeal and the ease with which she took the blonde’s hand, chatting about the dream she had the night before. It was the colour of gentle rays of Spring sun spreading warmth on her cheeks and the way Heejin’s ponytail bounced as she walked, her shoulder touching Hyunjin’s.

The colour of fries piling on Hyejoo’s plate and her whine whenever someone tried to steal one. It was also the small smile on Chaewon’s lips as she was the only one who always got away with that. Gentle tapping of Yerim’s nails against the table and the overflowing energy radiating from her as she vigorously discussed something with Yeojin.

It was the sudden poke to the cheek and fluster when she found herself face to face with Heejin’s pout. The colour of fry in her hand used to poke her again, this time on the mouth. The way corners of her lips moved against her will at the utter silliness and the quick bite she took, barely missing her friend’s finger. The easiness of slipping back into the comfort of her friend group’s dynamic.

A couple days later it was the shade of striped bedding in Haseul’s room and the soft fleece blanket draped over Hyunjin’s legs. Smell of freshly made popcorn in a big bowl positioned in her lap as she sat in the middle, squished between Yeojin and Heejin. The colour surrounding Haseul’s when she gushed over her first date with Kahei.

The colour of pillow Heejin hugged close to her chest, absorbing Haseul’s tale with wide and hopeful eyes. Citrus smell of shampoo on her damp hair and way her body was pressed against Hyunjin’s. The shade of realisation that they were sitting so close, close enough that it would be completely natural if she just put an arm around the girl’s shoulders.

And the regret pooling in her stomach when she ultimately remained motionless.

On the last training before the race it was the tight grip of Ryujin’s hand when she helped her up from the ground after stretching. It was the colour of the hoodie she threw on and the colour of sincerity in her voice as she thanked Hyunjin for being such an inspiration. The way these words rang in Hyunjin’s head throughout the whole night as something bloomed in her chest.

It was the optimistic colour of shirt Hyunjin wore under her jacket when she walked Heejin home. The shade of courage she finally found under the yellow glow of streetlamps and the softness of Heejin’s skin under her fingertips. The moment their lips met, waves of affection washing away every single doubt Hyunjin ever had.

The loopy grin plastered on her face until the end of the day and the yellow heart added to Heejin’s goodnight text.

It was the colour of their team’s t-shirts and the colour of baton she had to take from Ryujin before running till the finish line. The shade of letters written undoubtedly with Kahei’s hand creating a simple yet meaningful message on a banner held up by her friends.

_You go Kim Hyunjin!_

When the baton got into her hands it was the adrenaline powering her to sprint faster than ever before. The steady rhythm of her breath as she utilized the advantage gained because of Ryujin’s outstanding execution of her part. It was the colour of trail left in the air by Hyunjin’s speeding form and the way enthusiastic crowd grew louder with every second.

And when she crossed the finish line it was the mass of bodies restricting her vision as her teammates huddled around her in a flurry of hugs, admiration and pats on the back. Before she managed to recover, they got replaced by Yerim literally tackling her with a carefree laugh and Yeojin following soon after.

It was the colour of Kahei’s dress as she and Haseul praised her for her hard work, making the girl’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. The teasing grin on Hyejoo’s face when she ruffled Hyunjin’s hair, prompting her to hide behind Heejin’s back. The colour of the bracelet on her girlfriend’s wrist that dug into her skin when they intertwined their fingers.

The colour of finding warmth in others.


End file.
